eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 17 - Jon III
Jon III ist das siebzehnte Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Die Nachtwache wehrt den Angriff durch Styrs Männer auf der Südseite der Mauer mit einer tödlichen Falle ab und Ygritte stirbt schließlich in Jon Schnees Armen. Synopsis Die Nachtwache bereitet sich auf den Angriff vor Jon Schnee beobachtet, wie Rauch von Mulwarft aufsteigt, als er auf seinem Posten auf dem Königsturms erwacht. Falls Styr sie vermutlich auch besiegen und töten wird, so hat Jon immerhin erreicht, dass die Schwarze Festung vorbereitet ist und nicht im Schlaf überracht wird. Maester Aemon hat ihm eine Krücke gegeben, auf die er sich jetzt stützt, und Klydas hatte ihm am Morgen in die Kleider helfen müssen. Jon kann kaum gehen wegen der Schmerzen in seinem Bein, aber Donal Noye hatte eingesehen, dass jeder Mann gebraucht wird, also hat er sich mit einem Langbogen auf das Dach des Königsturms positioniert. Jetzt schaut er auf den Königsweg nach Süden und denkt daran, dass der Magnar mit seinen Thenns noch vor der Abenddämmerung den Weg hinaufkommen werden, und wer alles bei ihm sein wird. Jon spürt einen brennenden Schmerz dort, wo Ygrittes Pfeil in sein Bein eingeschlagen war. Er hat aber auch noch die Bilder aus der Höhle vor Augen, wie Ygrittes nackter Körper ausgesehen hat und wie sie sich angefühlt hat. Auf einem anderen Turm sieht Jon, wie Mully sich durch eine Zinne hindurch erleichtert, und er sieht viele weitere Bogenschützen auf den Dächern, von denen aber der Großteil nur Attrappen aus Stroh sind. Das war Maester Aemons Idee gewesen, und sie hofften, dass die Thenns sich von den scheinbar großen Zahl der Männer abschrecken lassen. Neben sechs Vogelscheuchen teilt Jon das Dach mit Dick Follard und Satin. Sein Onkel Benjen Stark hatte Jon einst erklärt, warum die Schwarze Festung keine Mauern hat: sie soll gar nicht von Feinden aus dem Reich verteidigt werden können, da die Nachtwache geschworen hat, sich aus allen Streitereien des Südens herauszuhalten. Trotzdem hatte es immer wieder Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gegeben, dessen Stolz größer gewesen ist. Lord Kommandant Runkel Hohenturm hatte versucht, die Nachtwache an seinen Bastard-Sohn zu vererben, Lord Kommandant Rodrik Flint wollte sich selbst zum König-jenseits-der-Mauer krönen, Tristan Schlamm, Marq Rankenfell und Robin Hügel. Vor 600 Jahren hatten die Kommandanten von Schneetor und Nachtfeste Krieg gegeneinander geführt und sich schließlich sogar gegen den damaligen Lord Kommandanten verbündet, sodass der Stark von Winterfell eingreifen musste. So wurde also begründet, warum die Festung von Süden her nicht geschützt ist, was ihnen jetzt, da die Lords vom Süden ihnen nicht helfen können, zu ihrem Verhängnis werden wird. Donal Noye hatte daher befohlen, alle Vorräte und Waffen hinauf auf die Mauer zu bringen, von wo aus sie das Tor verteidigen können. So gab es nur noch zwei Punkte, die verteidigt werden müssen: das Nordtor und den Fuß der Holztreppe hinauf auf die Mauer. Auch die Einwohner von Mulwarft ziehen sich auf die Mauer zurück und stapfen jetzt die Treppe hoch, angetrieben von den Geschworenen Brüdern, darunter Grenn und Pypar. Unten am Aufzug warten die alten Menschen. Auf der Treppe erkennt Jon die Himmelblaue Su und Lady Meliana. Jon ist der Meinung, dass man die Thenn mit 50 berittenen Brüdern auseinandertreiben und besiegen könnte allerdings haben sie nicht so viele Grenzer und nicht einmal halb so viele Pferde. Bowen Marsch hatte nur Alte, Krüppel und grüne Knaben zurückgelassen und war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Auf den Barrikaden sieht Jon einige der Alten und Versehrten: Kegs, Leerer Stiefel, der halbverrückte Sorglos, der Dornische Dilly, der Rote Alyn aus dem Rosenwald, der Junge und der Alte Henly, der Haarige Hal und der Gefleckte Pat aus Jungfernteich. Manche bemerken Jon auf dem Königsturm und winken ihm zu, andere wenden sich ab, da sie ihn immer noch für einen Abtrünnigen halten, wie zum Beispiel Rast. Unten hört Jon Donal Noye mit lauter Stimme Befehle erteilen. Drei Viertel der Bewohner von Mulwarft waren Jons Warnung gefolgt und hatten in der Schwarzen Festung Zuflucht gesucht. Jeder Mann, der eine Waffe halten kann, wurde auf die Barrikaden postiert. Die Frauen und Kinder helfen beim Wasser und bei den Lagerfeuern und die Hebamme von Mulwarft soll sich mit Maester Aemon und Klydas um die Verwundeten kümmern, während Dreifinger Hobb plötzlich unzählige Küchenjungen zu Hilfe hat. Zwei der Huren wollten sogar kämpfen, und so erhielten sie je eine Armbrust und einen Platz auf der Treppe. Satin findet es kalt, und er ist der Meinung, dass Eis nur etwas in einem Glas Wein im Süden verloren hat. Sie warten den ganzen Tag auf den Angriff. Schließlich erscheint Owen auf dem Dach mit einem Korb Brötchen und Käse. Dick greift sofort zu, aber Satin meint, er habe keinen Hunger. Jon drängt ihn, etwas zu essen. Owen fragt Jon nach dem Freien Volk, und auf dessen Frage hin erklärt er, wo sein Platz sein soll. Außerdem hofft er inständig, dass König Robert Baratheon noch erscheinen wird, um ihnen zu helfen. Jon will ihm die Hoffnung nicht nehmen und erzählt, dass Maester Aemon allen Königen Raben geschickt habe mit der Bitte um Männer, sogar bis nach Altsass und zur Citadel. Zu den Lords des Nordens hatte er jeweils sogar zwei Vögel geschickt, denn hier lag seine größte Hoffnung: bei Haus Umber, Haus Bolton, Burg Cerwyn, Torrhenschanze, Karholt, Tiefwald Motte, der Bäreninsel, nach Altenburg, Witwenwacht, Weißwasserhafen, nach Hüglingen und in die Bachlande, zu den Bergfesten von Haus Kleyn, Haus Knotbaum, Haus Norrey, Haus Harlehm und Haus Wull. Jon ist allerdings auch klar, dass selbst wenn Hilfe unterwegs ist, sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig eintreffen wird. Der Rauch verschwindet im Laufe des Nachmittags, und es bleibt klar, was Jon für ein gutes Zeichen hält, da Schnee oder Regen ihnen hätte zum Verhängnis werden können, da es die Sicht auf ihre Ziele behindert hätte. Er sieht, wie Maester Aemon und Klydas mit alten Frauen im Windenkäfig nach oben gefahren werden. Septon Cellador betet mit den Männern auf den Barrikaden zum Krieger. Dick rollt sich in seinem Mantel ein und Stain marschiert unentwegt auf und ab. Kurz vor der Dämmerung erscheint Owen abermals und bringt Schwarzbrot und Hammelfleisch. Jon weist Satin an, das Feuer anzumachen und den Kessel mit Öl zu füllen. Dann steigt er hinab, um die mit Eisen beschlagene Eichentür des Turms zu verrammeln und sein Bein zu bewegen. Zurück auf dem Dach beobachtet er die Sterne und den Hengst, der langsam den Himmel hinaufgaloppiert. Jon fragt sich, wo Geist gerade ist, und er verbietet sich, an Ygritte zu denken. Der Angriff beginnt In der Nacht ertönen die Hörner, und der Angriff beginnt. Satin macht sich vor Angst in die Hose, und Jon greift nach seinem Langbogen aus dornischer Eibe. Satin weckt Dick und Jon erklärt Satin noch einmal das Wichtigste, dann positionieren sie sich im Dreieck auf dem Dach. Jon fällt ein Spruch von Theon Graufreud wieder ein über die Effizienz von Pfeilen. Jon sieht die ersten Schatten an der Wand der Waffenkammer, doch sie sind zu weit weg. Die Männer auf dem Turm der Wachen schießen bereits Pfeile nach unten. Dann sieht er drei Schatten an den alten Ställen, und er erwischt einen von ihnen. Ein zweiter Pfeil verfehlt sein Ziel. Dann entdeckt er vier Schemen am ausgebrannten Bergfried des Lord Kommandanten. Er trifft einen Schild und dann einen Hals, und Satin ruft von der anderen Seite des Turms, dass auch er einen erwischt habe. Inzwischen wimmelt der Hof von Feinden. Jon erkennt den Großen Furunkel, nachdem er ihn mit einem Pfeil verjagt hat, doch einige Meter weiter trifft Mully ihn am Bein, und er schleppt sich davon. Als sein Köcher leer ist, holt Jon sich einen neuen und stellt sich neben Dick, der wesentlich länger braucht, um seine Armbrust nachzuladen. Jon schießt die halbe Nacht und betet darum, dass ihm der Magnar vor die Nase läuft, denn das ist sein wahrer Feind. Schließlich sieht er, wie die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum brennt, und kurz später brennt die ganze hölzerne Halle. Plötzlich ruft Dick Jon etwas zu, und er sieht, wie sich Räuber des Freien Volkes mit Fackeln auf dem Dach der Waffenkammer befinden. Dick springt auf eine Zinne, um besser zielen zu können, verfehlt einen Fackelträger, wird aber von einem Bogenschützen am Boden getroffen und stürzt kopfüber von der Zinne. Dann entdeckt er Ygritte am Boden, die den Pfeil abgeschossen hat, jedoch im gleichen Moment schon wieder verschwunden ist. Inzwischen brennen auch die östlichen Ställe. Jon sieht, wie 50 Angehörige des Freien Volkes mit Schilden über dem Kopf den Königsweg hinaufmarschieren, und überall auf dem Hof und auf den Türmen wird heftig gekämpft. Die Barrikaden werden überrannt Jon zieht Satin mit zur nördlichen Brustwehr des Königsturms, von wo aus mann die Barrikaden überblicken kann, die Donal Noye hatte errichten lassen. Die Thenns sind schon da. Sie greifen mit Inbrunst an, während die Schützen von der Treppe sie beschießen. Sie haben ein perfektes Schussfeld, erledigen einen Räuber, doch dann ist Jons Köcher wieder leer. Als er sich einen neuen holen will, sieht er, wie die Luke zum Dach geöffnet wird, und er erschrickt. Schnell zieht er Langklaue und trifft den ersten Angreifer am Kopf. Satin erledigt den nächsten mit einem Bolzen aus seiner Armbrust, dann schütten sie das heiße Öl hinab und hören entsetzliche Schreie. Sie stellen den schweren Kessel auf die Falltür. Zurück an der Brustwehr sieht Jon, wie die Barrikaden fast überrant sind: er sieht, wie Rast von einem Speer getroffen wird, er sieht den toten Jungen Henly und den Alten Henly, der im Sterben liegt. Sorglos wird am Bein getroffen. Schnell fliehen die Männer von den Barrikaden, zunächst geordnet, dann aber panisch, und Jon sieht, wie der Dornische Dilly stirbt, Kegs schafft es gerade noch auf die Treppe. Das Tor ist verloren, und Sicherheit gibt es nur noch oben auf der Mauer, also fordert Jon Satin auf, zu seinen Göttern zu beten. Der Kessel bewegt sich nicht, offenbar sind die Räuber weitergezogen. Der Hauptkampf findet nun auf der Treppe statt. Auf den untersten beiden Absätzen hat Noye Lanzenträger postiert, doch in der Panik sind sie alle zum dritten Absatz hinaufgerannt. Die etwa 70 hinaufstürzenden Thenn werden von den Seiten mit Pfeilen beschossen. Auf dem vierten Absatz warten drei Geschworene Brüder Schulter an Schulter mit Schwertern in der Hand, sie werden allerdings schnell besiegt. Die Bogenschützen auf dem fünften Absatz fliehen, noch bevor der Kampf sie erreicht. Jon weist Satin an, vier Fackeln und ein Dutzend brennbare Pfeile zu holen, dann entdeckt er Styr, wie er über die Barrikaden klettert. Styr hat den Helm abgenommen, um seinen Sieg zu genießen, und er weist etwa ein Dutzend Thenn an, sich um das Tor zu kümmern. Die Falle schnappt zu Vom neunten Absatz in etwa 60 Meter Höhe, wo sich Noye befindet, ertönt ein langer Stoß aus einem Kriegshorn. Jon legt einen Brandpfeil auf und schießt auf die Fässer und Säcke, die Noye unter der Treppe hat auftürmen lassen. Darin befinden sich Lampenöl, Schmalz, Rinde und Holzspäne. Dann schießt er drei weitere Pfeile, und ebenso tun es die Bogenschützen von den anderen Türmen. Von oben flammt ein weiteres Feuer auf: die alten Holzstufen, die Noye vom neunten bis hinunter zum siebten Absatz hatte präparieren lassen, hatten das Öl aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Die Räuber des Freien Volkes sitzen in der Falle: von oben und von unten werden sie von Feuer bedrängt, einige springen in den Tod, andere verbrennen, und das gesamte untere Drittel der Treppe bricht zusammen und stürzt hinunter in die Tiefe, direkt auf den Magnar und die Männer, die noch bei ihm waren. Jon bittet Satin, ihm nach unten in den Hof zu helfen. Die Ställe und der Gemeinschaftsraum sind zerstört, während die Treppe immer noch brennt und von Zeit zu Zeit ein Stück der Mauer abbricht. Jon findet die Leiche von Quort, den sterbenden Steindaumen, einige Thenns und den schwer verletzten Großen Furunkel. Jon findet Ygritte mit einem Pfeil in der Brust vor dem Turm des Lord Kommandanten. Als er sich neben sie kniet, schlägt sie die Augen auf und nennt Jon beim Namen, dann fragt sie ihn, ob das jetzt eine richtige Burg sei und kein kleiner Turm. Als er das bestätigt, sagt sie, dass sie jetzt glücklich sei, denn sie hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, eine Burg zu sehen, bevor sie stirbt. Jon sagt ihr, dass sich Maester Aemon um sie kümmern werde und sie noch ganz viele Burgen sehen könne, und dass sie in der Höhle hätten bleiben sollen. Als Jon ihr verspricht, mit ihr dorthin zurückzukehren, sagt sie: "Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee" und stirbt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 17